Maruss and Rembrant
Maruss and Rembrant Background *Maruss was Tia's friend when they were in the mamodo world. But when the battle started he turned against Tia and use their friendship to hurt her. He and Rembrant use many of Tia's and Megumi's disadvantages against them, like the fact Tia attacks are weak, their defense only work for certain attacks, and even use the fact Megumi was a popstar to find them. : Maruss thought he could win against her and Zatch when he battled against Zatch when his shirt ripped off from the Zaker spell. However Zatch proven to be stronger than he was back in the mamodo world and with Kiyo's strategy and Tia's and Megumi's help Zatch and Kiyo were able to beat Maruss and Rembrant and burned his book. Spellbook *Dark Grey Power *Metal weapondry Spells... *'Garon:' (Attack) Thick iron chain weapon fired from Maruss' hand. *'Ganzu Garon:' (Attack) Maruss fires multiple maces from his hands. *'Gigano Garanzu:' (Attack) Maruss forms a drill to attack his enemies. *'Ei Garon:' (Attack) Maruss fires a mace with a chain connecting it to his hand that jumps from the underground up. History Maruss and Rembrant went to the concert trying to find Tia. Zatch comes to interfere with Maruss, and he notices that he knows the voice. Maruss comes up to Zatch and he hates him for interfering his evil ways to attack the concert. Tia finds Megumi and battle with Maruss and Rembrant which she calls him brute that he defeated not only Tia, but the defenseless child too. Tia hits Maruss with Saisu spell as it tears some of his sleeve. Maruss thinks that Tia can't possibly win and he uses Ganzu Garon as the spell hits the Ma Se Shiled, when he uses Ei Garon, he goes through the Seoshi spell and hit them as he laughs maniacally. Kiyo casts the Zaker spell on Maruss and Rembrant. Maruss gets up with his sleeves ripped off, and Rembrant gets up with some of his tie torn, as Maruss telling Zatch to get out of his way. Zatch blasts Maruss and Rembrant out of the concert. Maruss gets furious at Zatch not to interfere with him and he tells him that he is going down as Rembrant casts Garon. Maruss asks Zatch a question about interfering and protecting Tia and Megumi which he thinks Zatch will have to battle them by himself. Maruss uses Gigano Garanzu to attack Zatch, which Tia uses the Ma Se Shield to block his spell. Zatch grabs Maruss by the bare shoulders and blast him. Zatch blasts Maruss for the second time with full power which Maruss loses his shirt and Rembrant growls in frustration. Maruss falls over to the ground with his shirt torn off with his muscles exposed. He opens his eyes as gets up and he starts to loose his temper saying that he will not be defeated by Zatch, and he yells that he is going to win and become king. Maruss starts yelling at Zatch calling him a small outcast scum saying that Tia was frightened mouse who struggles in fear of his power. Maruss tells Rembrant to attack Zatch and Tia at once. Kiyo calls Maruss a monster as he notices that Zatch and Tia are not small or less than him because they are the opposite. Kiyo tells Maruss that he should not tell anyone that he is better than them. Kiyo says "Because those you belittle are the very ones who will defeat you!" and he reads Zaker as Zatch blasts at Maruss causing him to be on fire and his book gets on fire as well with a purple flame, knocking Rembrant down. Maruss starts vanishing back to the Mamodo World screaming. Rembrant freaks out about Maruss gone, and he runs off. Questions Why does Zatch hate Maruss? Answers: Because he was a traitor Tia, wants to attack the concert, and he wants to be an evil king. Why did Zatch rip Maruss' shirt? Answer: Because the Zaker spell tries to blast Maruss which he lost all of his shirt. Why does Maruss hate Zatch? Answer: Because he is interfering in a battle that doesn't concern him. What happened to Maruss' shirt after Zatch uses the "Zaker" spell. Answer: It got torn off. What happened to Maruss' teeth, when he came to the concert to kill Tia? Answer: They got sharp What happened to Rembrant after Maruss was gone? Answer: He ran away. Who is the actor of Maruss in the English Dub? Answer: What kind of king does Maruss want to be? Answer: A malevolent king. What sound does Maruss make after he said that he is finally glad to see Tia again in the ship? Answer: What color is the fire that Maruss' gray book get burned? Answer: Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Villains